Pink with a Pinch of Sexy
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: Things haven't been the same since Poof came a long and a decline in those who long for true happiness is taking toll on a god of love and a lovely god. Could a little accident change their hearts. Boy/Boy don't like don't read. This is my first M fic be gentle with me
1. Love at First Sight

_Love at first sight_

**WARNING ALL MY MALE READERS (THIS TOTALLY MEANS YOU ROLANDO! NO NO NO!) THIS IS SOMETHING OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE AND DEFINITELY OUT OF YOURS! THIS IS RATED M FOR A FUQING REASON! AS FOR THE PLOT... WELL I'D LIKE TO THINK YOU CAN FIGURE THAT OUT ON YOUR OWN! ALRIGHT? Then here we goooo~ :D**

Wanda poofed back home. "Juandissimo I have a son now. You can't just come to my home and beg for my love!" Juandissimo poofed up a bouquet of flowers, "But Wanda my heart beats for you and only you mi amor! My soul can not go on without you!" Wanda turned, "Then tell your heart that I'm not interested and if your precious soul comes back, I'm getting Big Daddy!" Wanda poofed into Timmy Turner's house. Juandissimo sighed he got turned down more privately now a days.

It just didn't have the same feeling of slight victory. Now there was nothing but rejection and loathing. He slowly began floating away. Juandissimo went to the one place where he could relax. A place where any fairy could go. He poofed happily to Fairy World's all day, all you can eat pancake house. He stood in front of a happy waitress. "Hello! And welcome to the Pancake house! Where we have enough flapjacks to fill your face." The Latin fairy smiled slightly, his spirit brightening. "Table for one por favor." The young fairy nodded and walked him over to a small table. He sat there resting his wings.

He sighed hung his head slightly a single strand of hair fell from his head. "Ay yi yi! Even my sexy hair shows the level of stress I have." He said and pulled the piece back into his ponytail. A waitress came to the table, letting out a small giggle which stroked Juandissimo's ego. "What would you like today sir." Juandissimo Magnifico smiled and answered "**I'll have the flapjacks with extra syrup.**" Juandissimo blinked and picked his ear. He could have sworn he heard an echo. "Hey you and Cupid ordered the same thing."

Juandissimo turned and saw the love god at the table. Cupid blinked at Juandissimo and waved slightly. "Ah, hola mi amigo!" Juandissimo said and Cupid smiled. "Uh, yeah. Hi _amigo._" He said slowly making sure not to say it wrong. Juandissimo was about to turn "You two are friends? You guys should, like, sit together." Cupid's waitress said. Juandissimo could never disappoint a lady but he'd rather be alone. He smiled and stood up. "Si, it is seeming to me that it is a good idea." He said and turned his chair to the table where Cupid sat. "He does not mind do you seňor Cupid?" Cupid looked up at the two girls.

He cursed himself for being the god of love but he had to keep a nice guy image for the public and plus it would be rude to say no. Juandissimo had never done anything to him what had he to lose? "Not at all Mr. Magnifico." He said a smile on his face. The two girls happily giggled and walked away. The two males looked at the two until they disappeared into the kitchen. The two men sighed. "Lo siento seňor Cupid! I simply did not want to seem a jerk to them I really would just rather be alone at the moment." Cupid smiled. "Same here, and whatever lo siento means me too." Juandissimo snorted slightly. "It means sorry."

Cupid nodded, "So, uh... Why did you want to be alone?" Juandissimo sighed and made a pouty face "As of recent I have been getting nothing but negative attention." Cupid smiled slyly. "This didn't start happening about 5 years ago did it?" Juandissimo smiled at the clever cherub. "Exactly 5 years ago." He sighed "I can't wait until Timmy goes to the college in three years. Then Cosmo and Wanda will get reassigned because then the precious niňo will be on his own. Cosmo told me that is what happened when Turner kept excelling his age back when."

Cupid smiled "Yeah, it's almost funny. A one sided love that I didn't create." Cupid chuckled. "¿Qué?" Cupid smiled and let out a sigh. "If I accidentally hit you with an arrow you fall in love with the first person you see. So one sided relationships begin." Juandissimo nodded. "Sí, this I know . But you are trying to say that my love is as strong as the love you falsely create?" Cupid glared at him. "Well, geez! I take the charm off them eventually once it turns to a true love or is obvious it is just the charm." Juandissimo put his hand on his chin. "Ah, now it is all making sense." Juandissimo smiled and grabbed Cupid's shoulders. "Can you put a charm arrow on me?!" He said with a smile. Cupid smiled nervously and backed away slightly, "Uh, I shouldn't Juan. You're a good guy! I mean we're friends and I could never make a friend love someone not meant for them. I mean I fell in love with Mama Cosma do you want something like that to happen!?"

Juandissimo kept the smile on his face. "I care not for who just make it happen! Por favor! I can't live in the shadows of the woman I may not really love!" Cupid was trying to come up with an excuse and 'I don't take requests' obviously wasn't an option. "May. Juandi, may. She could fall back into love with you! And then what will she think when she sees you are in love with someone else?!" Juandissimo blinked "I have already told you I care not for who! Por favor mi amigo!" Cupid sighed, "Alright ok? Just don't tell anyone! Ok!" Juandissimo smile widened. "Sí! But I have un pequeno thing done. As a precaution. Just a little thing really!"

He pointed at Cupid. "No matter what I do or who it is I am being with you are not to take off the charm. Promise me!" Cupid looked down, "I..." Juandissimo looked at him with such enthusiasm. "I promise." Cupid stood up and grabbed Juandissimo hand and took him to the back of the restaurant poofing the money on the table. Cupid sighed, why did he agree to this? Juandissimo would most likely regret this! Cupid sighed "You're messing with my first break in months." Juandissimo laughed at the cherub's comment. "Lo siento!" Cupid sighed "It's alright." Cupid stopped him. "I'll be behind you I'll shoot you when you don't suspect it. That makes it hurt much less." Juandissimo nodded. "Alright mí amigo. He turned to face forward and Cupid walked far behind him.

Cupid pulled his bow off his arm and quietly pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He poked the time making sure it was sharp enough to make it's way through his body. He put the arrow in its place and pulled it back. "Did you do it yet?" Cupid took a deep breath. "No." The feather tickled Cupid's cheek and he held the arrow still. Juandissimo smiled and unclasped his fists. "Did you do it?" "No." He heard Cupid say again. This just made him nervous at how bad it was going to hurt. Would it feel like a prick? Would it sting? Would it ache for more than a few seconds? Oooo! He couldn't stand it! Cupid aimed the arrow "Did you do it yet?" Cupid let go of the arrow. "Yes." Juandissimo turned. "I didn't-" "JUANDI!" Cupid yelled but the arrow hit him square between the eyes. "No!"

Cupid said as Juandissimo collapsed. Cupid ran up to him. "Juan! Come on Juan!" Cupid put his hand on Juandissimo's wrist. Cupid let out a loud breath of relief. He was just passed out. Cupid poofed himself and Juandissimo to his home. He carried Juandissimo bridal style. He laid Juandissimo down in his bed. Good grief the muscular fairy was heavy. Cupid looked at his bed and only now realized how large the bed was. He was the only one in the house so he never noticed that his bed had room for 2. That his room was big enough, his mansion was big enough for someone else maybe even a family. He looked at Juandissimo, he looked so peaceful as he slept. His long black hair sat there perfectly, a flush on his face just made him look so... NO!

Cupid shook his head, he did owe Juandissimo Magnifico some flapjacks. He poofed up two plates of flapjacks just the way they both apparently liked them. Cupid looked around and saw he had shirts and his robe and other laundry. He poofed on an apron and flew quickly to pick up his laundry. He grabbed everything off the floor and threw them into the laundry basket. He smiled, he forgot how good it was to clean. He looked at the pile of flapjacks and poofed them away. Now he was going to remember how good it was to cook. Juandissimo arm swung off the bed and he grumbled. "Uhh." Cupid heard this from the kitchen and poofed to his room. "Juan? You up?" He whispered. Juandissimo groaned in response. "I'm coming towards you so whatever you do don't look at me." Juandissimo touched the blindfold on his face.

"Wha? What happened?" Cupid looked at him, "You don't remember anything?" He shook his head. "Nada." He moved the blindfold off of his face. "Was there a party? Or...?" He opened his eyes and looked at Cupid. His pupils shrunk and for a split second turned into hearts.

**I was at war with myself about posting this so be gentle please! I hope you like it!**


	2. What you Want

**What you want**

"Ah! Mí cabeza! What did happen?" Cupid looked at him, "It didn't work? Cupid did an upward jump "Thank god!" He said and hugged the latin fairy. Juandissimo face flushed a light pink and cleared his throat. "What did not work?" Cupid let go of him and put his finger on his lip, "I don't think you wanted me to tell you when you were. If it had worked which it didn't so I don't know if i can tell you? But you would probably be mad about it so you can't know what didn't work."

Juandissimo took a deep breath when his nose picked up something amazing. "Something is smelling mucho good!" Cupid smiled "I am making flapjacks! Just the way we like them!" Juandissimo blinked, "What did happen?" He asked "I told you that told me-" "not to tell, I know. Mi," Juandissimo stopped and for a moment. "Mi amigo." Juandissimo shook his head he felt as though he was in the record breaking hangover of his life. He floated to the kitchen, it was a large house with a very large table. Juandissimo sat on the right side of the head of the table. He grabbed his head, this had to be an apocalyptic hangover.

Or at least one to start off the year. Cupid brought over the pancakes. Juandissimo looked at the towering plates. "I've never thought of you as the type to cook for yourself." Cupid smiled, "Well sometimes it's nice to do chores for yourself." Cupid sat down. "So let's dig in!" Cupid said and began cutting his flapjacks. Juandissimo did the same, he cut his rather slowly as he stared at the cherub. What happened earlier? Did they... do something?

Juandissimo looked at the god's pink lips. Would it be all that bad if they did, what... What was he talking about? He saw his lips slowly take in the piece of a perfectly brown pancake licking the syrup slowly off his lips. Juandissimo stood up abruptly. He didn't know what came over him but this was wrong! He poofed away back to his home. He violently slammed the door shut and stood behind it. He grabbed his elbows and breathed heavily as he let himself slide down the door. His face was flushed a bright red as he grabbed his head. The more embarrassed he got the worse his head ached. No it burned like fire, Juandissimo closed his eyes tightly and bit his index finger. He touched his hot face and felt misty eyed.

He ran into the bathroom and didn't bother to take off his clothes and just went into his shower and turned his shower on the coldest setting possible; which, for him, was not cold enough. He sat on floor of his shower and let the tears fall to his unbearably hot cheeks. He was shocked they weren't evaporating as they hit his hot skin. He kept his raw finger in his mouth to refrain from screaming. He had always known he had a lustful, sadistic kind of love for Wanda and it was the only love he had ever had. The only love he thought possible of him but this was... this was good. This felt good, this felt so... It took all of his self control to keep his hands off of stupid Cupid. Off of him!

Juandissimo let his long hair cover his face from the mirror. Juandissimo didn't even want to look at himself. He sat there shivering in utter self loathing. Unable to move from his shower. Cupid looked where the fairy was. Cupid looked around for moment and let his face fall into his hands. Cupid covered his mouth, Juandissimo just flew out like that?

And his face was so flushed he looked so cute and confused but it was just so... He had never felt this way before. Cupid looked at his wand. He really never wanted to have to do this but it was about that time. He needed his mother, Aphrodite. He poofed to Olympus to see his mother. He looked around and saw her. She wore a long dress that showed off much cleavage.

She wore a tiara with a heart as the crown jewel. She had long magenta curly hair that reached her feet. She lifted the lamp shade off her head. "Cupie baby! So what's the problem? You got yourself deep in the dukey or ya just come here for a little one, two, three?" She said and leaned against Cupid and ruffled his hair. "Mom, listen-" Aphrodite made a grossed out face, "Don't call me mom it makes me feel old Cupie!" Cupid held her hands in his. "Mother! Please I need your help." He looked at her and she gasped, "You did the don't?" He looked down "And then some." His mother took the lamp shade off her head and poofed up a pink plushie couch. "Talk to me."

**Mother knows best! What will happen next? Review, favorite.**


	3. Right is Wrong

**Right is Wrong**

"Well, mother. He's my very good friend and he sort of asked a favor of me." Aphrodite looked at him. "He?" Aphrodite smiled slyly "Cupie shares a secret with mummy!" Cupid became slightly flustered, "Yes well I would have told you but there were things that prevented me. For instance you would have tried to set me up with every sexually appealing male. And tell me I could have anyone I wanted but now back to my friend." She nodded, She really wanted to hear this story but there was something she needed to know "Yes well who is it." Cupid's face flushed a light rose color and hid his face by looking away from her. "Ju-Juandissimo Magnifico." Cupid mumbled quickly.

His mother took a second to try and make out what he said but once she got it, her jaw dropped. "Cupie! The masseur?! The latin hottie?!" Cupid looked like a tomato. He grabbed his cheeks and whispered "P-please don't yell please." Aphrodite smiled "Just put a charm on him! Easily cure him of his straightness! Pop! Zing! Bingo!" "Mom listen." "Unless you want a sort of dirty friends relationship. Or an erotic massa-" "MOTHER!" She blinked "Listen to me please!" She nodded. "I put a charm on him on accident. B-But it didn't work, I might as well have put the charm on myself because of what happened. The moment he left I wanted him back and i think he remembers what I did. But he told me not to tell him if it worked. Mom he- he," Cupid looked at him mom his flush now not from embarrassment but from concern as tears filled his eyes. "He was already in love. I don't know if it really didn't affect him but if it did he'll fall for me..." Aphrodite looked at him, "you want that to happen. Cupie I don't know what you want me to do."

Cupid looked at her, "Tell me what to do. He's my friend! I can't do this to him because I want him to!" His mother looked at him, "You want my advice?" He nodded. "Yes please!" Meanwhile Juandissimo got out of the shower and took off his freezing clothes. He grabbed his plush purple robe he got from Remy and laid on his bed. This was just so wrong, it made him sick inside to even think that he would be... "Seňor Cupid." He whispered unable to get his thoughts off of him. He was in love with Wanda and it was one sided he couldn't do this again but now when he thought of Wanda... He picked up the picture he had of Wanda.

He held his chest. "I am feeling nothing." Juandissimo's frown disappeared as he threw the picture in waste basket. He had no idea what happened but he did it. He fell out of love with Wanda and he never wanted to fall in love again. Or for at least a good 2 days. He frowned but today Cupid made him feel so...

NO! No it was just after shock from Wanda, thats all. He laughed to himself. They both did have curly pink hair. He laid his pampered head on the soft pillow. He sighed, "I will never fall in love again!" He laughed to himself happily. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. His sleep was dreamless and better than any other he could remember. "I am too sexy for my sexy. Too sexy for my sexy." He smiled, that was his ring tone. He felt so happy today.

He didn't know what it was but it felt good. He picked up the phone and sat up. "Hola! You have reached the extremely sexy Juandissimo Magnifico! Would you like to schedule an appointment?" He said and poofed himself ready to start the day. "Yes, but no thanks. Hi this is Cupid." Juandissimo laid back on his soft bed. "Oh, hola mí amigo." He said as cheery as he could without sounding forced. On the other side of the line Cupid was holding his phone with his shoulder while he was taking his curler out of his pink hair. "The way you stormed out yesterday made me feel like a bad host. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up for brunch at my place and I just want to let you know that no is a valid answer if you're busy."

Juandissimo looked at his planner, "My first appointment is at 3:45. What time will the brunch take place." Cupid smiled "Around 9:30. Is that ok?" Juandissimo smiled. "Si, si that is ok." Cupid covered the bottom of his phone to let out a sigh of relief. "Alright see you in an hour." Juandissimo nodded. "See you." Cupid hung up the phone and pulled out his glitter lip balm. He put it over his lips. "Be the best you you can be." He hummed to himself and puckered his lips. He poofed on his suit and diaper. Today was going to be less awkward, and Juandissimo would hopefully forgive Cupid. It would all be better today right. Cupid sighed, "I'm counting on today to make everything right." He said to his refection.

He poofed himself onto his outside patio and poofed up food. He smiled to himself, everything was going to go right today he could feel it. Everything will go right today. Juandissimo laid on his bed, "Everything in the world is going wrong." Juandissimo shook his head, something inside him made him say yes. Something deep inside him made him him want to go. He looked at the ceiling and smiled, "I just need the closure. Sí, that is all and it will all go right today." He poofed on his clothes and went into the bathroom to wash his face. Everything will go right today.

**Everything will go wrong today. Review. Favorite.**


	4. Boomerang

**Boomerang**

Juandissimo poofed over to the love God's home. He looked at the extremely pink home, it hurt his eyes a little. He flew past the, still hot pink, hallways. Juandissimo shrugged to each his own. Juandissimo followed his nose to the back porch and, with a slight gasp, looked upon all the food. He looked around but there was no sign of Cupid anywhere. "Senor Cupid?" Juandissimo said aloud, continuing to look from side to side. "Juandi baby! Glad you could make it!" Juandissimo turned to see his pink haired friend in a very light pink apron. "Take a seat I'll be out in a moment!" Cupid sent a wink his way and floated back into his kitchen. He sat at the seat directly next to the head of the table. Juandissimo shrugged off that he called him "baby" and of course the wink.

Juandissimo didn't know why, but now Cupid's actions didn't fill him with that thick awkwardness like before. Everything was easy going, it was a nice day, he was a good friend. He let out a sigh of relief. "Perfecto." Juan laid his head back on the plushie chair. "Sí, es muy perfecto." Cupid pulled his jello salad out of the fridge. A smile filling his face remembering what his mother said.

_She crossed her legs showing off a bit of thigh, flashing a pink garter. "Let me ask you this, do you know the key to winning a fight?" He tilted his head, "Being the best?" She slapped Cupid, "Being able to lay the first punch. That almost ensures your victory. In love it's the same way Cupie. Make the first move, when in love do as succubus do." She pulled his tie towards her, touching her nose to his keeping a tough looking face. "Or incubus."_

He looked at his reflection in the spoons he held. "When in love do as succubus do." He said and popped a mint in his mouth. Do as succubus do. He saw Juandissimo getting comfortable in his plushie chair. Cupid laughed to himself, "Hey, honey don't get too comfy yet we haven't even eaten!" Juandissimo looked at Cupid and smiled, "Where did you get this oh so comfortable chair mi amigo?" Cupid smiled "My mansion warming party! My aunt Artemis got it for me, she said the creatures were happy to help make them and 'were blessed by her power over the moon'!" Cupid laughed, "Yes well, all of my relatives are antagonizing like that.

"Like how Hades had to make everyone try to unlock the lock to my room because it it connected to my soul only 'or wherever your soul lies!' or something like that." Juandissimo lifted his head. "I am mucho confused mi amigo. I thought you were a fairy?" Cupid snickered, "Half god, my mother likes to say what a beautiful freak I am." Cupid laughed, "She is very good on sticky situations though." Juandissimo smiled, "Your mama is Aphrodite, si? She is being a super star everywhere!" Cupid put his hand behind his head; thinking of a way to change the subject. "Well, there's plenty of food dig in! I know I will." Juandissimo picked up the heart covered plate and cut himself some egg and sausage casserole and a scoop of grape salad.

When Juandissimo sat down he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. He began to mumble to himself in spanish. Cupid looked over his friend. "Is everything ok?" Juandissimo looked up at him and smiled "Just saying grace. It's something I am supposed to do before meals." Cupid made a mental note of this new information. It was something he should get to know. Cupid sat next to Juandissimo and waited for him to finish his prayer. Juandissimo picked up his utensils and cut off a piece of his casserole, and stuck his fork in the piece. "I think it's sweet that you say grace. I never grew up doing stuff like that." Juandissimo looked at him, "Well how did you grow up?" Cupid shrugged, "Like a party rocker. I'm just happy I didn't turn out to be a drug addict or something." Juandissimo coughed slightly, "You're joking? But you're so mellow!"

Cupid blew out air with a loud "Pffft!" Cupid smiled "Good thing you never have seen me in Fiji 2009! You may have been frightened!" Cupid sighed, "I don't know, I really like the simple lazy life. It's not for everyone but it's for me!" Cupid grinned and took a bite out of his jello salad and smiled to himself because of how tasty it was. Juandissimo ate his breakfast casserole and washed it down with the tall glass of orange juice. The two continued to eat Juandissimo looked over at Cupid and wiped his mouth. "Listen Cupid. I am mucho sorry for yesterday. I stormed away and I felt bad about it later."

Cupid wiped his own mouth with his salmon napkin. "It's alright I didn't mind." He said looking at Juandissimo; he smiled shyly. "I just wondered why you did. Did I do something to upset you?" Juandissimo looked at him. "No, not at all mi amigo! I just needed some space. I had gone through some emotional changes you see, for Wanda." Cupid looked down slightly, and Juandissimo stood up. "I should be going now mi amigo. I must prepare for today's appointments." Cupid looked at the latin fairy, when in love do as succubus do. Cupid stood up, and laid a kiss on Juandissimo's lips.

Cupid closed his eyes in pure embarrassment. Make the first move. Make the first move. He had to repeat to himself so not to break away. He put his arm around Juandissimo holding in place. Juandissimo's eyes were wide opened, his heart pumped quickly, and his head gained that funny ache it had last night. Right between the eyes. His heart giving him a rush of something unknown that made his chest tighten. He tilted his head and, giving in to his more primitive side, kissed the god back. Cupid was filled with relief and he let his lips soften against the male's. Juandissimo licked his bottom lip and Cupid gladly allowed him entrance, moaning into the kiss.

Juandissimo put one hand on Cupid's face and the other on Cupid's tie pulling him in closer. Cupid held Juandissimo's thigh and held against his hip. Juandissimo's head began to burn with the fiery pain again but he couldn't hold back his blissful moan. No, it wasn't painful but annoying. Juandissimo moved his hand up the god's shirt, fumbling with the buttons. What was this feeling, it felt so right. Like Cupid was meant to be in his arms. What...WHAT WAS HE DOING?! Juandissimo pushed the god away, a string of saliva connecting them. The two looked at each other with flushed cheeks breathing heavily.

Juandissimo immediately covered his cheeks and looked at Cupid. "L-lo siento! I-I-I." He closed his eyes and turned away, "I can't!" Juandissimo whispered and poofed away. Feeling more confused than pained. Cupid looked at the area where Juandissimo was. "I can't?" Cupid suddenly heard laughing behind him. He turned to his mother, "What?! I followed your advice! Did I do something wrong?!" Aphrodite walked towards him, "How long had his one sided relationship been going on honey?" Cupid looked at her, "I don't know! Years! Centuries! I don't know! What does that have to do with anything?!" She snickered at how naive he was. "Cupie if you had been in a one sided relationship, filled with complete rejection and loathing for centuries what would you want more than anything?"

Cupid opened his mouth, "Shut up!" She said and his mouth snapped closed. "To fall out of love. You don't want to know only hatred in love. Now Juandissimo has fallen out of love but tell me how eager would you be to fall back in love with someone your parents wouldn't approve of. Who your whole life conflicts with. Not to mention this makes it so uncomfortable, uncomfortable enough to make a perfect gentleman storm off." Cupid looked at his mother "He's a," Aphrodite nodded, "A new found philophobic. You did nothing wrong but as long as he fears the commitment his heart yearns for. It will never surface. He will never love you if you do nothing to help him." Cupid looked at his mother, "There's nothing I can do Cupie but you can."

Aphrodite backed away from her son, "And it's something you must learn for yourself." Cupid looked at his mother as she disappeared.

**The young god must figure out what to do but can he without a big push?! Review and favorite!**


End file.
